


motor

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss needs to study. Blake is aware that at this late hour the only thing Weiss "needs" to be doing is sleeping. Kitty shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	motor

"You’re not going to get any more studying done at this hour, y’know."

Blake’s sudden comment, quiet though it was, nearly made Weiss jump out of her skin. She glared at the pair of glowing yellow eyes on the bed opposite her and then went back to her textbooks. They had an exam tomorrow, and despite that she’d been reviewing with Ruby all week, Weiss was feeling woefully unprepared. Failure was absolutely not an option.

"I need to pass this test, and it’s first thing in the morning," Weiss murmured absently in reply, highlighting a line in her book. "I’ll go to sleep early tomorrow."

The next word was breathed right up against her ear: “ _Wrong_.”

Weiss was impressed that she didn’t bang her head on Ruby’s bunk. “Could you _please_  make some noise?” she huffed.

"Maybe. Put those away, you need sleep." Blake soundlessly plucked the book from her, closing it an inch from Weiss’ nose.

Weiss made a grab for it. “I need to study!” Blake shoved her down onto the bed with one hand, placing the book onto the shelf nearby. Blake leaped atop the small heiress as soon as the book was secured, pinning her in place. Weiss made an indignant noise. “Get  _off_  of me you, you—” Blake nuzzled into Weiss’ neck, scraping her tongue over the soft, pale skin a time or two. Weiss all but shrieked.

"Go to  _sleep_ ,” Blake half-ordered, voice low.

“ _But_ …" She trailed off, brow furrowing at the sudden rumbling from Blake’s chest. "…are you  _vibrating?_ ”

"No. Go to sleep." Her words were punctuated with another gentle rumble—longer this time, the low frequency rattling against Weiss’ skin like a motor.

"Seriously, what  _are_  you…” She trailed off with a yawn, wide and gaping, entirely unladylike, and scrubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand. Oh. That’s what her plan was. To try and just relax her into sleep. “No,” she groaned. Like hell she’d fall for that. She needed to study. She just… needed to reach out and grab her textbook. That was all.

“ _Yes_ ," Blake maintained, gently butting her head against Weiss’ cheek. "Sleep now." Blake’s purring renewed itself, buzzing pleasantly against Weiss’ ear.

Weiss was annoyed when her eyes closed of their own accord, another unladylike yawn cracking her jaw. “ _Nooo_ ," she whined lowly, petulant. She didn’t wanna… she still needed to… ah, fuck.

"Shh," Blake purred, curling up with her for the night. "Go to  _sleeeeep_.”

Weiss just gave a low, grating snore in reply. Blake smirked. There wasn’t a human alive who could resist dozing off to the sound of a kitty motor. Heiresses included.


End file.
